


What Could Go Wrong

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Kunimi Akira is dragged to a party he doesn't want to go to. In a corner, sat on his own, he is suffering... until someone notices him and gives him a helping hand.





	What Could Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired and stressed... I have so many really big fics I wish I could ever have the motivation to write, but it's so hard...
> 
> Shout out to all those writers and artists out there that can continue going!

Kunimi was  _ not _ a party kind of guy, but despite several protests he was there anyway. He knew it would end up like this, sat on his own in a hoodie he had pulled as far over his face as it would go. Tucking his chin underneath to his chest, Kunimi’s eyes drooped. The loud music, the rowdy chatting and  _ screaming _ of people he barely knew was distracting. Every sudden noise made his jump, made his anxiety that little bit worse as his chest vibrated with worry, the growing feeling something terrible was going to happen until his body thrummed with it. As every time, Kunimi ignored it, buried it deep until he could breathe again, shutting his eyes as if it would help blur out the noise.

“Excuse me,” A voice said, and with everything else, Kunimi ignored that too, until a warm weight pressed on his shoulder. “Excuse me?” The voice said again, louder, closer. 

Kunimi wanted him to go away.  _ Ignore me. I’m not here, I’m not here. _ His body shook a little as the hand grabbing his shoulder tried to wake him. He wasn’t asleep. 

“Leave me alone.” Kunimi said coldly into the heat of his hoodie, and the hand left his shoulder quickly. There was still heat in front of him though, Kunimi knew. The body didn’t move away, and Kunimi gritted his teeth in annoyance. “I  _ said _ ,” He began, opening his eyes to fix a cold glare. 

Yet he met a pair of dark, concerning eyes - below his level as the boy was knelt in front of him - and Kunimi swallowed the sudden catch of air in his throat. 

The boy was  _ hot _ . Black hair swept backwards and fluffed with wax. So close, Kunimi swore he could  _ smell _ it, along with a subtle musky cologne stuck to skin shining with the sweat of a night out. There was a glint of a ring piercing his brow arched in concern and Kunimi became too fixated on that to see his lips moving. 

“You alright?” He asked, voiced raised above the music. 

Kunimi wanted to deny it, that he wasn’t alright, that he wanted to go home… that he didn’t want to be there, but… “I… can’t…” Everything was so loud, thumping in his mind. Nothing made sense between all the shouting and music and- 

“Hey,  _ hey _ . You with me?” 

Kunimi’s throat closed. He choked on it and reached out for the boy in front of him. In the moment, the boy caught his hand, squeezed it tightly, warmly, and Kunimi gasped a breath. “Please.” 

Incredibly, the boy seemed to understand, standing up and pulling Kunimi up with him. “You need some air. Go ahead, I’m right behind you.” 

For some reason, Kunimi believed the voice, soft even amongst the crowds, and he made his way to the door, quickly weaving between people with his head ducked. He was sure he accidentally knocked into someone with a drink, but he didn’t look back to check. All he needed to do was get out, out of the suffocating closed space with too many people… too many possibilities. 

Kunimi was unable to breathe until he got outside and took full breaths of fresh air, slurping it like water. It was raining, but Kunimi couldn’t care, tipping his head back to the sky. It was nice and cool against his skin already wet with tears. It was all he could think about, closing his eyes and feeling… free… until the pressure around his hand left and he realised… He’d been holding hands for the best part of a minute. 

Breaking out of his post-panic haze, Kunimi whipped his head to the stranger who helped him. He had to look much further up than expected, but all that was in the boy’s face was relief. A drop of rainwater fell from the boy’s styled hair in front of his face and Kunimi felt his throat struggling again. It wasn’t anxiety this time… 

“Are you OK now?” He asked, planting a soothing hand on the side of his arm. “You were… pretty out of it. Have you been drinking?” 

No. Never. Yet all Kunimi could do was shake his head, pursing his lips against saying anything. 

“Ah, me neither. I’m the, uh, driver.” The boy said uneasily, rubbing the back of his head. Kunimi was aware it was himself making conversation difficult, but seeing such a boy go from sexy to cute in the space of five seconds was interesting. So much that Kunimi leant back against the wall of the building and sighed, pulling his hood back. 

It was enough for Kunimi, to just stand there silently collecting himself, yet the boy hung around, mimicked his pose against the wall and crossed his arms. They were bare - in fact, all he seemed to be wearing was a tank top and jeans - and Kunimi found himself glancing at the movement. 

“You were sitting there a while… I’m sorry I didn’t come over earlier, I thought you might be asleep or-” 

“I’m none of your concern.” Kunimi said somewhat bitterly, not one to enjoy help even when he needed it. If only he managed to deny him… He wouldn’t be in this situation either. He just wanted to be home… 

The last think Kunimi expected was for the guy to laugh, and man if the sound didn’t shoot warmth down his spine. It was so wholesome, hearty and understanding. “At least let me drive you home. You might be stubborn, but I don’t reckon you’re stupid.” 

Really, the offer struck fear through Kunimi again, running through all the possible things that could happen should he take him up on the offer. Yet looking at the boy’s soft smile, the completely open way he held himself, Kunimi immediately lost the fear. Everything about the boy screamed safe to him, right now, and as he let a breath from his mouth, Kunimi watched the vapour curl in the air. “If you have to.” 

“It would… put my mind at ease, yeah.” He replied, and Kunimi bit his lip. 

Kunimi was a sheltered child all his life. Everything he did was closely monitored by his parents. A constant stream of “don’t do this, don’t do that”. Kunimi knew enough about psychology to realise that they were the reason for his irrational fears. All scenarios ran through his head, so much that it was exhausting doing anything. Social situations were the worst. Being outside or around people made the number of deadly scenarios shoot up, so he actively avoided them. 

One of them was this, being offered a ride home by someone he’d never met. Even now, the sheer number of possibilities ran him ragged until he no longer cared. Instead, he let himself follow the boy to his car in the rain, hood down. 

_ Akira, you’ll catch a cold!  _

Ah, so what? 

Through all of Kunimi’s panicking, the night turned out uneventful. He was delivered to his apartment unscathed and without even sticking around to say thank you, he ducked past the rowdy tenants of his block to slip inside his home, finally at peace. 

Now there were only a few situations left. 

Only… now it seemed less exhilarating. Everything fell dull in his apartment. Even with his hair dripping wet, he so painfully regretted not sticking around with his saviour longer. With all the boy’s chattiness, Kunimi only picked up his name. Kindaichi. 

“Thank you, Kindaichi…” Kunimi said to his empty apartment, blushing embarrassedly. 

Maybe if he did enough digging, he’d be able to find him again to say it to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
